Sesuatu yang Terlewatkan
by Imorz
Summary: Ada hal ganjil terjadi pada malam ini. [ captain squad ] #JohzenjiCaptainDay


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _Warning: typo(s), captain squad, head canon_

.

.

Sesuatu yang Terlewatkan © Imorz

Ada hal ganjil terjadi pada malam ini.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam.

Daichi sembari mengetukkan ujung sepatunya konsisten seumpama menyuarakan kebosanan kala segala hewan besi bergerak melintas lalu-lalang menyisakan cahaya. Ruang dengarnya terus dirundung oleh celotehan konco-konconya. Sesekali melirik pada jam tangan. Musik-musik bergema dari segala sudut demi menghanyutkan malam.

Barisan lampu lalu lintas berganti merah sementara rentetan kaki manusia bergegas melangkah buru-buru. Daichi dapat menangkap perawakan Terushima Yuuji yang berdiri sendirian dari seberang jalan. Ia bersama dengan Oikawa Tooru dan dua orang teman dari Tokyo, Bokuto Koutarou serta Kuroo Tetsurou, mengekori menghampiri.

Enggan Daichi berucap, namun pancaran netra Terushima penuh ambiguitas. Yakin sekali bukan hanya dia yang merasakan tatapan tersebut (karena Bokuto sempat menepuk lengannya dengan punggung tangan sekilas). Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini sebelum ia pergi keluar.

"Teru."

Mimiknya berubah aneh dan Daichi semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan sang sobat. Berusaha menegur sekali lagi, "Teru?"

"Ya?" desirnya bagai bisik.

Beruntung tawa Kuroo mengalun memecah canggung, meski berkesan tidak sopan karena menyela. Daichi bersyukur telah membawanya. "Yo, sobat. Kita mau ke mana malam ini, hm?"

Gestur Terushima gagap. Keringatnya jatuh satu-satu. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sembari tertawa canggung, "Kupikir rencana kita hari ini ingin mengunjungi rumah tua."

Mendadak Oikawa berteriak tertahan. "A-apa?! Kukira kita akan makan di kafe ternama!"

Sebagai respon, lagi-lagi Terushima hanya terkekeh. "Maaf, Tooru."

Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman mendapati sikap Terushima Yuuji diluar dari kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Padahal sebagai pemuda sehat yang menyatakan kebebasan adalah hak bagi semua pria bujangan, bersikap canggung dan terkesan tidak enakkan benar-benar membuat Daichi tepuk kening.

Jujur saja, Terushima Yuuji seperti orang lain.

"Baiklah. Kafe atau rumah tua, keduanya tidak jadi masalah untukku. Bagaimana denganmu, Oikawa?" ujar Bokuto.

Oikawa menggeleng, "Aku sudah merelakan tidurku untuk pergi ke luar bersama kalian dan pulang dengan sia-sia? Jangan bercanda, kepala burung hantu sialan. Aku ikut." Bokuto lantas menyipitkan mata untuknya; mendeklarasikan perang dingin.

"Bisakah kita segera pergi?"

Daichi memilih melangkah lebih dulu sementara yang lain berakhir mengikuti. Benaknya masih bergelut perihal gelagat Terushima. Berbagai spekulasi saling menyuarakan pendapat di atas utas imajiner. Mengkhawatirkan kawan sendiri tidak jadi masalah, 'kan?

"Teru—"

"Hei, ini perasaanku saja atau orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita?"

Pernyataan Bokuto semakin memperkeruh suasana. Daichi tentu menoleh ke belakang, melirik pada Terushima. Entah matanya saja atau ia seperti melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu meneguk ludah.

"Mungkin karena kita semua terlihat keren?" tutur Kuroo. Oikawa mengangguki.

Setiap jejak yang tertinggal tidak mengingatkan waktu. Baik Daichi, Terushima, atau yang lain melewatkannya hingga jarum panjang menunjuk angka enam gamblang. Hanya Terushima terlihat tidak menikmati semilir angin malam dan canda tawa yang mengalir.

Kemudian Oikawa buru-buru mengeratkan eratannya pada jaket kulit milik Kuroo.

Rumah tua yang dituju bukan main suramnya. Seratus persen membuat segala hal yang berada di sekitarnya terkesan didramatisir.

Katakan saja gemericik tetes air, siulan halus dari sela lubang dinding kayu, gerakan halus lambaian semak, serta pintu utama yang tidak tertutup dan mengatup-buka seorang diri. Padahal Oikawa pikir, sejauh ini hal yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah ajakan kapten Shiratorizawa—sekarang ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut.

Sebersit cahaya kekuningan mengukir dari ekor mata. Berterbangan malu-malu dengan kelompoknya.

"Menurut cerita yang beredar dimasyarakat, cahaya dari kunang-kunang mengartikan jiwa dari para tentara yang gugur dalam medan perang." Kuroo kemudian melepas genggaman Oikawa dan menatap lurus pada pemuda tersebut, "—selain itu, katanya bukan hanya jiwa para tentara saja yang gugur dalam perang dunia kedua, tapi juga warga sipil yang terkena imbas dari perang tersebut."

Bertanya apakah pemuda dari Tokyo tersebut sengaja atau tidak, namun lisannya berhasil membuat kaki Oikawa gemetar pelan-pelan.

"Kuroo, jangan begitu," Daichi memukul punggungnya.

"Apa? Kita ingin memasuki rumah tua tak berpenghuni, apa salahnya aku sekalian menambahi bumbu penyedap?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak sedap, benar 'kan, Teru?"

Buru-buru Terushima menoleh, "Iya." Sejak tadi alisnya terus bertaut. Sesuatu pasti berkeliaran dalam kepalanya. Senyum Daichi merekah dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo kita masuk. Mari kita cari tahu siapa yang paling pemberani di antara kita berlima."

Kembali Daichi menjadi yang pertama kali mencoba peruntungan. Satu demi satu ikut memasuki rumah tua. Oikawa jelas beringsak di antara Kuroo dan Daichi sementara Bokuto bersorak penuh semangat paling belakang.

Terushima Yuuji. Tatapannya jatuh pada kedua kakinya yang melangkah hingga akhirnya memilih berhenti dan terdiam di ambang pintu. Netranya memandangi setiap punggung.

Padahal ia _ingin sekali_.

Tapi tidak mungkin rasanya mengatakan hal-hal diluar nalar untuk saat ini. Apalagi menatap betapa girangnya Bokuto, betapa takutnya Oikawa, betapa jahilnya Kuroo, serta betapa pemberaninya Daichi. Terushima tentu tidak ingin merusak momen bersama temannya.

Sekali lagi, padahal ia _ingin sekali_.

Ingin sekali Terushima Yuuji berkata jujur pada mereka. Untuk segala perubahan mimik, gestur, dan tuturnya malam ini, barangkali jelas disebabkan oleh seluruh pejalan kaki; ketika melewati penyeberangan jalan pada pukul tujuh malam tadi yang kemudian tewas serempak terlindas bus kota.

—dan Terushima Yuuji terpaksa menatap jenazah keempat temannya terbaring tak bernyawa.

Lalu sosok mereka tiba-tiba berbicara di depannya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Teru!"

Teriakkan Daichi menyadarkan Terushima. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan malam ini terjadi seperti sedia kala. Toh, mereka juga akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"ASTAGA! KENAPA TANGANKU BISA MENEMBUS DINDING?!"

Bokuto Koutarou menjadi yang pertama.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: ku hampir menyelesaikan fic ini terus ku melupakan prompt-nya :'')) mana ngerjainnya di kafe pas orang lagi karaokean, sumpah konsentrasi buyar abis. maafkan aku Miss Chocoffee dan Pleiades Star Cluster. folklore yang diceritakan Kuroo itu berdasarkan Abe Namiko dari japanese dot about dot com. semoga berkesan dan maaf ga jadi humor :') (padahal tanggal 18 april)HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERUSHIMA YUUJI!


End file.
